


A rainy night

by Blossomed_Raven



Category: Historical Criminals RPF, Serial Killers - Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Serial Killers, Smut, but not really, i guess, idk - Freeform, kinda rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomed_Raven/pseuds/Blossomed_Raven
Summary: You are coming home from Uni one evening when Richard notices you and because he hadn't anything else planned for tonight he starts following you.
Relationships: Richard Ramirez/Original Female Character(s), Richard Ramirez/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, that English isn't my first language.  
> Also,  
> Richard is kinda his own warning.

Y/N PoV:  
The bus stopped at the bus stop that was closest to your little apartment. It was only a short maybe 7-minute walk so you didn't mind it. Well, that was usually the case but today you wished that the bus would let you out right in front of your door. It was raining so hard that you knew you would be completely wet when you will be home.  
You got up when the doors opened and jumped out of the bus. You were studying at your university library the whole day so it was already late. Trying to shield yourself at least a bit from the rain you raised your bookbag above your head. "Great, at least I don't have to shower any more than today." you jokingly said to yourself. Looking around you saw that the street was empty besides an orange Toyota on the other side. Inside was sitting a guy with black fluffy hair and sunglasses. Not really paying any attention to the car you start jogging towards where your apartment is, not noticing, that the car started, driving into a small side street, turning around, and then slowly following you. 

Richards PoV:  
He was sitting in the car he recently stole, the rain hitting the front window and he didn't exactly know what to do this night. His day has been slow, waking up late and shooting up some drugs but since then he was bored. He thought about doing it again. Killing somebody. The last time he gave a soul to his Lord he felted amazing and fulfilled. The bus on the other side of the street stopped and drove away immediately, only letting out one young woman. He looked over towards her, saw how the rain was hitting her face that she tried to shield with her backpack, and for one-second locking eyes with him. Now he knew exactly what to do tonight.


	2. Chapter II

Y/N PoV.:

You were still a few streets away from your home when the Toyota you saw earlier passed you, then slowed down for then to drive right next to you. The dude inside let down the window.  
"Hey doll, need a ride home?"  
You stopped and looked at the guy. He had pushed up his sunny into his dark curls and smiled with a cheeky smile on his lips. He wasn't bad looking, kinda reminding you of one of those rockstars.  
"Well, my apartment is just down the road." You lied not really wanting to get into a strangers car.  
"Oh come on. I stopped just for you. What do you have to lose?" He smirked.  
You looked at him for two more seconds, " Ok." you said opening the passenger seat door.  
"Haha, nice. Just tell me where to stop and I'll let you out." He grinned again at you and you could feel your cheeks get a little red, he actually was really hot.  
"Mhh, down the street and then left before the bridge and then the last house. It's a dead-end but you can turn around quite easily." you stuttered "Oh and thank you for driving me."  
" Ahhh, letting a pretty girl as you walk in that rain would be a crime." he chuckled, his voice dark and a little rusty. He glared over, his dark eyes scanning your body making you blush and look away from him. He chuckled again, and you had to admit that his voice was fucking hot as well. He was focused on the street when you look at him. His defined cheekbones and dark eyes gave him a quite distinctive look. He stopped the car when you arrived at your apartment complex. "Is this the right one?" he asked looking out of the window, scanning the house. "Yes thank you again, Mr. ... ?" you said about to open the door. "Richard is just fine." he smiled, "And yours?" "Y/N. And thank you Richard for driving me. Thought you would kidnap me at first" you joked. "Haha. Don't worry doll." "Good-by and thank you again," you said for the third time now and left the car, hurrying to your entrance door. Before you entered the building you checked your mailbox, but there wasn't anything in it. Turning back to the car you waved good-by to Richard entered the Apartment complex. 

Richard PoV:

"No don't worry doll, kidnapping isn't really my thing." he thought to himself when he was waiting for Y/N to enter the building. She was checking her mailbox, the second one from the top. "Thanks for letting me know which apartment you live in." Seeing her wave good-bye to him he waved back and drove off. Out of the street but not far of he parked the car in a parking area. Thinking about what he will do to her already made him excited. The fire escape on the side of the building will be perfect to enter in case her room isn't on the first floor. Should he take some coke before walking back to her? No, he wanted to experience it with a clear mind. But for now, he has to wait until later into the night, going now would be too dangerous.


End file.
